


Face the truth

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love could be your worst enemy. And also witches and stupid spells.<br/><i>You’ll learn to be honest, first with yourself and then with the people you love.</i> That was exactly what she’d said before disappearing in the dark, leaving Stiles with a bad feeling in his chest. Because the spell was more than a simple curse, it was a punishment.<br/>No more lies. No more masks. This time he has to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the truth

Love could be a man's worst enemy. And also witches and stupid spells.  
Stiles knew that living in Beacon Hills and being the only human in a wolf pack could be dangerous, but this time things had gone out of control and he had been cursed with some sort of magic spell, pronounced in a very old language and almost impossible to recognize.  
 _You’ll learn to be honest, first with yourself and then with the people you love._ That was exactly what she’d said before she disappeared in the dark, leaving Stiles with a bad feeling in his chest. Because the spell was more than a simple curse, it was a punishment.

\- A truth spell? – Stiles was speechless for the first time in his life.  
\- You need to be calm, I will find something to help you. – Deaton was too much calm, considering the situation.  
\- It’s a mess, I can’t manage this. – Stiles was going to have a panic attack – You don’t understand, I have secrets. – _Nobody knows how much I care about him._

His body was shaking and he could barely breathe. His heartbeat was so fast that every werewolf in the area could hear it. It happened just for a couple of minutes but for him it felt like an eternity, like falling in a small and dark room without windows.  
Stiles was just a seventeen year-old teenager with a brilliant mind and a low self-esteem, an hyperactive kid with ADHD and surrounded by supernatural creatures with too much fur and crazy witches. And he was in love with a mysterious and broken man since the age of twelve, when he met him on one of the trails in the woods, just a few miles away from the old burned house of Hale family.  
At first it was just an innocent curiosity, then a typical teenage crush for the older sexy boy with a leather jacket and a black car, and less than five years later had become his first love: the one with pain and happiness, with tears and regrets. And year after year that love became a terrible weight on his chest.  
Derek Hale was different. He was a werewolf, a freaking alpha with a pack of unstable teenagers and he was broken inside, so badly that nothing could save him from the dark. He was always grumpy, angry and pensive and he barely talked, he was a mystery and Stiles loved every single piece of his complicated world.  
A truth spell complicated everything, because the boy wasn’t ready to talk yet.  
 _Try to stay alone and don’t answer any questions._ That was Deaton’s suggestion.

\- Are you okay? – Derek asked, entering the room without making a noise.  
\- No. – _I’m not okay, you need to leave now._  
\- Come with me, I’ll give you a ride home and … -  
\- No, I want to stay alone now. Leave me alone. – He wasn’t lying – Get out. –  
\- Fine. - Derek’s eyes glowed red for a few seconds, he looked angry and disappointed because no one could give orders to an Alpha but he did nothing, just left the room quietly and the last noise that Stiles heard was the engine of the Camaro. Stiles immediately felt guilty for being so rude. 

Unfortunately this wasn’t a tender moment from a romance novel and Stiles wasn’t the brave heroine. He needed more time. He was brave but not brave enough to talk about his feelings. 

 

**Saturday, February 27.**

Lacrosse practice is always a living hell, especially a few hours before the great final game. Coach Finstock is crazier than usual and every member of the team is literally terrified of him, even the 50% that includes werewolves. It’s hard and painful, more than usual, and each ball that misses the net is like a fucking punch in the stomach and the shouts of the coach are awful.  
Jackson is really pissed and the fact that he’s lying on the field with his face covered in dirt and grass, is a bit funny for Stiles because not even werewolves' powers are useful against the crazy coach and the training. For a couple of hours the boy is free from every thoughts and he’s too focused on lacrosse practice to blame himself and the witch for the truth spell.

\- Score a goal Bilinski! Or I tell everyone your real name! –  
\- Really coach? Seriously? – Like I said, lacrosse practice is a living hell.  
\- You’re distracted Bilinski. Is this about a girl? It’s always about a girl. –  
\- No, it’s about a boy. – _Fucking truth spell._  
\- Oh fine, so you’re a very badly dressed gay. Keep playing boy, this is a lacrosse practice, not a damn chick flick moment! – Nice coach! 

No more questions but a lot of pain and grass in the face. And bruises all over the chest because the defense line is always a mess and it’s freaking dangerous for a boy that's 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones and cursed with a truth spell. And today he’s weirder than usual because he can’t lie to anyone and he has this massive crush for Derek and the coach is yelling like a crazy dude.  
Scott McCall could be distracted sometimes and maybe he's a bit selfish, but he’s not blind and he knows Stiles so well that it’s impossible not to notice his weird behavior and his scent: he smells like fear and pain, it’s like the blade of a knife pressed in the flesh, slow but deep enough to hurt a lot.  
Stiles Stilinski is one of the good guys and he’s the best friend in the world, honest and fair in every occasion but he’s also a liar, not really the best. He had skeletons hidden in his closet and after the fight with the witch he's even more weird and evasive than usual. Oh, and he’s gay.  
There’s some sort of electricity in the air and Scott is worried without a specific reason. The match starts in an hour and the stands begin to fill with people: students and parents, even teachers, they’re all here to watch the final game of the school championship and finally Beacon Hills High is close to the victory and the coach is basically out of control. 

\- Bilinski! You’re in first line tonight! –  
\- Oh. – _That’s not a good idea._  
\- Now go and focus on the game! – What?!

First the truth spell, then the first line in the game. Stiles is not ready and neither is Scott. He’s not ready to lose his best friend because of a bunch of lies. That’s why when they are in the lockeroom, the young werewolf takes the boy by the shirt’s collar, pushing him against the wall. His eyes glows yellow for a moment. 

\- Something is happening. Right? – It’s not really a question.  
\- Yes. – _Fucking spell. Again._  
\- It’s about the witch or something else? –  
\- Both. –  
\- You smell of fear and frustration. Why? –  
\- Because I’m cursed with a truth spell and I can’t lie. – Says Stiles in a low voice – And because I’ve been in love with Derek Hale since I was twelve. – And the weight on his chest finally becomes lighter.  
\- That explains a lot. – _And after all you are my best friend, I love you anyway._ And he smiles.

Yeah, Scott could be a little distracted but he’s a good friend and Stiles is lucky to have him. The speech of the coach before the game is the usual, the one from Independence Day but this time he adds something different and Stiles has this feeling that he’s talking directly to him: 

\- The truth is simple: be a team tonight, protect each other and fight until the last second. Let’s be honest boys because this time we don’t have to lie anymore: some of you are weird, like McCall and Bilinski with the chain in the locker, but on the field you are all equals. And weird and annoying. But most of all, you’re strong and you can win this game. Face the truth. Follow the truth people and score a lot of goals, because I made a bet and I don’t wanna wear that clown costume. –  
\- Seriously? –  
\- Don’t ask Bilinski! – 

The stands are full of people, the crowd is screaming and the cheerleaders are dancing with the mascotte. The other team is full of huge boys but it doesn’t matter at this point because the game is about to start in less than five minutes and Stiles is nervous.  
He can see his father sitting in the crowd and next to him Melissa McCall. The problem is the presence of the Alpha, partially hidden by a group of people near the bench of the other team and he’s looking at the field until the moment when his eyes meet with Stiles'.  
That weight on his chest is heavy again and his heartbeat betrays a feeling of fear. He can’t lie and not just because of the truth spell, the problem is that his body speaks to every fucking werewolf on the field. Scott can hear it, and also Jackson, Boyd and Isaac. 

\- Calm down. It’s gonna be okay. – Scott’s voice is low and calm.  
\- First we have to win and then we can go get drunk and you can talk about him with us. – This time is Jackson talking and Stiles is speechless.  
\- How? –  
\- You’re our friend, we know you. You can’t lie to us. – Isaac smiles. He’s not that lost kid anymore, now he has a family. He’s pack, like every one of them.  
\- This is so embarrassing. – Stiles blushes like a kid on his first crush. But somehow he’s happy.  
\- You can be ashamed later, now we have a game to play! –  
\- I need a drink. – That’s the truth.  
\- After the game, it’s on me. – Says Jackson with a laugh. Okay, maybe he’s still a douchebag but he will pay for the drinks. _You will learn to be honest with the people you love._

The game starts and it’s a massacre. People are yelling and the other team is full of motivation and rage, that’s why they’re playing so hard against Beacon Hills team.  
It’s a dangerous mix of lacrosse, beating each other with too much violence, broken bones and blood on the field and the coach is yelling at his players like a crazy man. Jackson is temporarily out for a punch in the face and his nose is bleeding without control and Danny is on the ground, trying not to scream because of the pain.  
Even Stiles is pushed on the grass and it hurts like hell: his shirt is stained with blood from one or more of his team mates and he has a cracked rib, maybe more than one.  
The opposing team has scored another goal and now they're leading, leaving the Beacon Hills under of three points. Now the coach is completely out of control and he’s kicking the bench with rage, and in the crowd Stiles can see the face of his dad, so proud to see him playing in first line and then Derek, who’s watching the game without a reason. He looks interested and really focused on something: him.  
Fuck, Derek is watching him and his eyes are so intense that Stiles can feel that his legs are like jelly and his heart is beating so fast, like a time bomb. Being in love is so hard. 

\- Fuck! We have to win boys! Or the coach will have to wear a stupid clown costume! –  
\- Bilinski, what are you talking about? –  
\- Follow the truth. – Sometimes is so easy. 

And following the truth, Stiles scores a point. Yeah, he's on the ground again, with his face pressed against the grass and he has a deep cut above his eyebrow that is bleeding profusely, but he’s fine because his team mates are gloating and the game is still on.  
The game is still a massacre, but the visiting team is leading and there are only 50 seconds until the end of this orgy of blood and broken bones. Unfortunately even a bunch of seconds are really long during a lacrosse game when all the players are tired and hurt: the final action is a combination of team spirit, coach Finstock’s screams, pain and adrenaline. There is a spectacular goal scored by Scott McCall with the help – and the sacrifice – of the other members of the team. 

\- It’s over! – Says Greenberg kissing the field.  
\- And we’re alive. – _Mostly._

The field and the stands are full of people cheering, screaming and applauding for their victory and the coach is so happy that he’s crying and giving hugs to every member of the team, including Greenberg. And he’s not forced to wear a stupid clown costume. 

\- We won the final dude! – Says Scott giving a hug to his best friend.  
\- Yeah. That’s… Great. – Unfortunately he can’t lie – I really want to be free from this stupid spell and from my even more stupid and embarrassing crush on him. –  
\- It’s not stupid, okay? You love him and I understand what this means to you. –  
\- Oh right, for Allison. –  
\- Ehm, not exactly, but I’m not drunk enough to confess this! – Oh, Scott has a secret. Yeah, a secret about curly blonde hair and blue eyes.  
\- Dude, let’s go. You people owe me drinks. – 

This night is quite memorable and seeing the pride on his father’s face is the most beautiful feeling of the night, for now. I mean, he’s always proud of him but he looks really happy for their victory, enough not to ask questions about the crazy celebrations post game. Derek is still here and he’s still looking at him, at least until the arrival of Erica and Lydia.  
It’s frustrating pretending to be okay, especially because of the truth spell and the fact that a tiny little question is enough to reveal his feelings for the werewolf. However the worst thing is living with the idea that Derek Hale is absolutely straight, and not interested in having a relationship or at least a one night stand with him. 

\- God, I’m miserable. – Says Stiles with sadness.  
\- Dude, you're not going to spend the night complaining about your love life! –  
\- You have to listen, it’s a rule of the bro-code! – _Damn, I’m good._

Lucky for him the party at Jackson’s house is all music, friends and a lot of drinks. Friends are the best thing and finally he can be honest and talk with them about everything because lying is not necessary, not with them. And the weight on his chest is finally lighter. 

__**Around three o’clock in the morning**  
Stiles is drunk. He’s so drunk that thinking is not an option but he’s not drunk enough to forget the truth spell. Dad has the night shift at the police station and he’s alone in the dark and silent house: just him, his body full of beer and several drinks and these uncomfortable thoughts about Derek Hale.  
Every bone hurts like hell and the headache is even worse. Yeah, he’s drunk and confused, he can’t lie and his nose is not bleeding anymore but he has some bad bruises on his face and his chest. And being invisible to Derek makes him miserable and sad. It’s like living in a fucking soap opera.  
And having your heart broken is the worst thing ever. I mean, we’re talking about Stiles Stilinski: 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, and sarcasm is his only defense. And he’s been desperately in love with a werewolf since he was twelve. His cheeks are slightly red and he’s breathing hard and heavy, like after two hours of lacrosse practice; he’s tired and his head is exploding but he feels weird not just because of the several drinks and the excitement of the game, it’s also because of arousal. And pain, because love is fucking painful and being forced to tell the truth because of a spell is frustrating.  
Actually he’s tired of lying and hiding his feelings in the closet, it’s not an option anymore. It’s not an option for a lot of reasons. 

Stiles is lying on his bed, half naked and confused. He’s almost asleep, his body hurts and he’s really drunk, but not so drunk to ignore the feeling that he's supposed to be somewhere else: it’s time to move on and say the truth. It can’t be worse than that, right?  
Two aspirins, a bottle of water and a change of clothes later, the young boy is in his jeep, driving to the old Hale’s house in the middle of the woods. It’s really late and the town is silent and dark and he’s going to talk with Derek because he can’t handle this anymore.  
Ten minutes later he’s staring at the house and his fear is almost out of control. The place is old and creepy like an old black and white horror movie, but there’s some light coming from one of the windows at the ground floor, maybe it’s the fireplace or a small lamp.  
It means that Derek is inside and it’s just a matter of time before he realizes he has a visitor at four o’clock in the morning. Or minutes. Okay, probably less than a minute, because Stiles’ heartbeat is fast and loud like a fucking drum and even werewolves in Texas can hear it. 

\- Why are you here? – Derek looks angry and surprised at the same time.  
\- For you. – _Truth. Because I’m tired._  
\- You’re weird, what’s happening to you? –  
\- I’m cursed. – Ding, we have a winner! – Truth spell, so I can’t lie. –  
\- It’s four am Stiles, I guess you have something to tell me, or you want to kill me. – 

Stiles needs to answer, not because he must do this but because he wants to and running away isn’t an option anymore. The tension is difficult to handle and the sexual frustration is so heavy that Derek can even smell it on him. Stiles’ scent is perfect and quirky, and impossible to ignore: he smells of sex, white musk and rain. And hope. He looks nervous and a little bit sweaty and – even worse – he's so quiet. Stiles is never quiet.  
Derek is uncomfortable, maybe because it’s four am and he’s half naked outside of his house watching the boy, or maybe it’s because of the way Stiles is looking at him, like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world, the only one. That’s a lot to process.  
And his world is falling in many pieces because Stiles is not just pack, he’s more than this: Stiles is weakness, soul and heart, he’s the anchor and the trigger at the same times. The boy means a lot to him and he knows this since a long time, but facing the truth for the first time is a huge deal for the werewolf. 

\- What do you need? – Asks Derek.  
\- Truth. It’s not my forte, you know? I lie, a lot. I’ve been lying for so long that I start to forget if I wear a mask or not. And the truth spell is going to give me freedom. – Stiles is talking, fast as usual and it’s almost a relief that he’s not quiet anymore – Ask me what you need to know. –  
\- What are you hiding? – Derek is nervous.  
\- I‘m in love with you. – Oh, it feels good. – I've been in love with you since I was twelve. I had to tell you because I’m cursed and I couldn’t handle it anymore. –  
\- Oh. – That’s it. 

The weight on his chest is more and more light, almost vanished. Unfortunately that’s not enough for Stiles, especially because Derek’s reaction is weird; actually there’s no reaction from him.  
One, two, three minutes of silence and then something happens. The big bad wolf is confused, then scared and at the end he’s just relieved because no matter how many werewolves there are in the world, his mate is a fucking human and he loves him. He doesn’t know how this is even possible.  
Derek is close, so close that Stiles can feel his breath on his skin. At first, the kiss is so slow and sweet, a soft touch on his lips, the classic first sweet kiss. The second kiss is more needy and rough, it’s a dangerous mix of sexual frustration and hidden desire.  
Stiles bites slightly his lower lip before tasting Derek’s tongue and really, it's amazing, it's like falling into a deep and sexy wet dream. 

\- Wait, why are you kissing me? – Asks Stiles. Yeah, it’s stupid maybe, but he needs to hear it.  
\- I like you. – _Oh._ – I like you, a lot. And I want you. –  
\- What are you waiting for? – 

Five minutes later, more or less, they’re in the bedroom on the first floor of the old Hale house. Sex is a mess but Stiles is not concerned about it because it’s his first time with a man – well, it’s his first time, stop – and he’s been waiting for this for so many years.  
This is so weird, because usually he’s the invisible one on the stage and Derek is so out of his league. Against all odds, the hot alpha is kissing him, rough and needy and hard, with a little bit of rage and frustration because lying has been such a difficult thing to do over the years.  
Stiles' heartbeat is fast and loud like a drum and Derek is losing his self-control. Usually he’s not good with other people but this time is even worse because Stiles is annoying and confusing and perfect and he is his mate so being nervous is pretty normal.  
Stiles takes time to live the moment, teasing the alpha to make him lose control. He bites his lower lip, hard enough to taste a drop of blood, and wraps his hands around the back of his neck, pushing him much closer.  
Derek needs contact and he’s basically claiming his mouth with tongue and teeth and a little bit of biting, and he can smell the arousal around the seventeen year-old boy and his cock is getting hard under the rough tissue of his jeans.  
Derek’s body is strong, hard and heavy against him and now he’s kissing and biting his neck, slowly, teasing him until the point of no return. And Stiles doesn’t even care about the red marks on his skin and the feeling of the canines that scratch lightly, he’s not afraid of the wolf inside Derek. 

\- Take off your shirt. – Says Derek, with a little growl.  
\- Whatever you want, but please touch me now. I want more. – Damned truth spell.  
\- Are you planning to say everything that crosses your mind? –  
\- Shut up sourwolf, you love it! –  
\- Yeah. – 

The t-shirt is on the floor and Stiles is suddenly self-conscious because he's half naked in front of the hottest man in the world and come on, he’s not exactly a porno star or something. And Derek seems carved like a fucking statue. Actually he’s really normal and not even a little bit attractive as the alpha. And suddenly he freezes, maybe because of the way Derek Hale is looking at him 

– Beautiful. – That’s what he says and it sounds like the truth – You’re perfect to me. – 

Stiles blushes and he knows he's going to blush even harder because Derek has something on his mind.  
Okay, he’s sucking Stiles’ cock and the feeling is too much to process. His tongue is teasing the hot skin, from the top of his dick to the bottom, so close to his sensitive hole, and it’s like a slow and painful torture but for some reason is perfect.  
The alpha licks some drops of pre-come and inside Stiles’ boxers everything is wet and sticky and Derek loves how it tastes. Stiles’ scent is perfect. 

Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck, inhaling the scent of cologne and white musk and biting the skin with his teeth, strong enough to leave a little mark and then – I want you to fuck me. I want you to claim me, I wanna be yours. – He whispers near his earlobe. _I'm already yours._  
 _Face the truth._ The words from the coach are still loud in his mind.  
Derek sucks his cock again, more and more and he can feel his arousal growing like a fucking fire inside him. Then he stops the werewolf because yes, it’s awesome, but he wants to be fucked by Derek, hard and rough and he wants to moan his name while he’s coming.  
Suddenly Derek bites him on the shoulder, right near his neck. The bite is hard and deep and he can feel the pain and the blood draining slowly from the wound but it’s fine because it’s the most amazing feeling in the world, it’s a werewolf thing and it means something. 

\- You’re mine. – Oh thank god.  
\- Completely, totally yours. –  
\- I've wanted this for so long, you know? I've wanted you since you were just an annoying little kid around the lacrosse field, making jokes and laughing at everything . But you were young and I was so full of shit and pride and too blind to admit that I was in love with you. Not even Kate has been able to erase the thought of you from my mind. – Wow, that’s huge.  
\- I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere. –  
\- Now take off you your clothes. I’ve been waiting for too much time. – 

Bossy and sexy. Thinks Stiles taking off his clothes, followed a few moments later by Derek’s jeans. They’re naked, aroused and almost breathless in that king-size bed and the night is not over yet.  
This is the moment, you know? The moment when Stiles Stilinski decides that the only person he could love for an entire lifetime and even more is a grumpy werewolf, and that’s the truth. Truth is easy, simple, confusing and for someone even painful, but it’s the Truth and there’s nothing better. 

\- Are you ready love? Because I don’t know if I will be able to stop myself… -  
\- Fuck me sourwolf. – And that’s the truth. Embarrassing but still. 

Derek is staring at him when Stiles spreads his legs, trying to hide the red blush on his cheeks. The alpha takes the lube from the desk next to the bed and he’s still keeping his eyes on Stiles and then he's positioning himself between his legs.  
The immediate reaction to the first finger is fear and concern; fingerfucking is something weird, at least at the beginning, and less than three minute later is good, so good that Stiles has to bite his lower lip to avoid moaning like a fucking porno star. It hurts a little bit and the feeling is something new, maybe a little bit weird and amazing at the same time.  
But the feeling is pure madness – Keep going, I can handle it, I want it. – Whispers Stiles. The second finger is more painful but then is just pleasure and when he adds the third one, Stiles’ brain is completely fucked up and feeling those fingers inside him, pushing against his prostate is going to be the death of him. Soon.  
He’s so close to orgasm – Do it Derek, I want to feel your dick inside me! – It’s not a request, more like begging without shame because seriously, he’s so hard.  
The pressure of Derek’s dick is painful and the skin around his hole is burning like hell, but it’s temporary and after a little bit the pain is more like an electric shock inside his body. And Stiles is so hot and tight that Derek needs to keep himself and the wolf under control to stop himself from coming too soon.  
He begins slowly, in order to make Stiles feel comfortable, and it works. The boy’s scent is a mix of arousal and sweat and happiness and it’s perfect, Derek loves it. And he loves the moans coming from Stiles' mouth. One minute later the pain is gone to be replaced by pleasure and heat and the werewolf begins to move faster, fucking him harder. He changes position because he wants to look Stiles in the eyes, look his eyes and see the way he looks at him, as if he was the only one in the world.  
Stiles is riding him, thinking about nothing else except Derek. God, he’s going to ruin him but it’s fine because nothing is perfect. Sometimes Derek is complicated and even broken inside, but Stiles wants this so bad that he could take the risk. They could work together.  
Having sex with Derek is hard and a little desperate, like when you finally find your place in the world, it’s tiny and dark but it’s perfect.  
Derek is losing his usual self-control – Fuck Stiles. – Moans Derek, biting his neck.  
His dick pushes against Stiles’ prostate more and more and the boy is just too overwhelmed by the warmth and the arousal that he can barely think or say anything and it’s even more amazing when he feels Derek’s hand around his cock.  
Stiles pulls hard his hair and kisses him. Derek’s eyes glows red for a moment and right before coming into his mate – and boyfriend because seriously, he’s not a one night stand – he bites again his shoulder, making another mark and claiming the human as his. The smell of blood is strong and inebriating.  
Stiles comes too, moaning his name before falling on the mattress, breathing hard and enjoying the feeling of Derek’s tongue licking the come on his stomach. _Seriously?_ – I like your taste. – That’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. 

\- We have to do this. Again. And again. – Says Stiles, burying his face in the werewolf’s neck.  
\- Yeah, I agree. – Derek is breathless – But no more lies. I got you, I got you love. – 

_You’ll learn to be honest, first with yourself and then with the people you love._ And that’s perfect. Truth is not so bad after all.  
They don’t know because they are too busy spending quality time together, but not so far away a very smart witch is smiling. She cursed him just for fun and revenge, because a human in a werewolves pack should be the easy target. He should have been the vulnerable one, but she was wrong.  
It’s funny. Now the sweet little red is sleeping in the arms of the big bad wolf. 

**The morning after**

\- Tell me a lie. –  
\- I don’t love you. – Derek smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my previous works, english is not my mother language and I'm really REALLY trying to do my best with these fanfiction because writing is my first love.  
> I don't have a beta, but I have a friend who helps me with the grammar and all the errors. Please be nice, I appreciate feedback because I'm trying to improve my english XD Thanks Elena, because you are not a fan of Teen Wolf but you still read my fanfics. Friendship is a gift.  
> One last thing: thanks fandom, in this site there are a lot of amazing fanfiction and web is a better place with all of you ♥ 
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Of course every character belongs to Jeff Davis and I love him for Teen Wolf.


End file.
